The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory system, and in particular, to a memory system including a memory component with a dual port.
Many transportable and wireless applications, such as cellular phones, typically include a baseband processor to perform the communication functions, and also utilize semiconductor memories to aid in processing and for storage. Demand for multiple features and overall sophistication continues to grow for such devices. In some such applications, a two-platform approach has emerged to respond to these challenges of increased feature demand.
In one such approach, an application processor is added to the phone, either embedded in the baseband processor or as an external device. While the baseband processor handles the more traditional communication requirements of the cellular phone, the application processor can run a high-level operating system such as Windows Mobile, games, video streaming and the like. Each of the baseband and application processors, however, typically has their own dedicated memory subsystems. These multiple memory subsystems add to the cost and overall complexity of the system.
For these and other reasons, there exists a need for the present invention.